Cielo Peony
by milk tealien
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Fairies and Elves are the ultimate rivals, at least that's what they're supposed to be. 14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi posses the ability to make contracts with both species... What they don't know, is the existence of the xxxxx xxxx.
1. Armonia's Flower Dictionary

" _We need more,"_

…

" _Gather the gems"_

…

" _For the sake of our race,"_

…

" _I understand"_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Namimori, the birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and the sky was clear.  
Well, except for one sky.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or more well known as Tsuna, glanced out the window as his teacher explained about the school festival that was coming up next week. They were to hold a maid café, or something, Tsuna didn't really pay attention. His classmates whispered excitedly along with their friends, and, well, he didn't have any. It was supposed to be a 'bonding' event, but who in their right mind would want to 'bond' with No-Good Tsuna? Definitely not his classmates.

As his homeroom teacher asked for volunteers to be the waiters, several students exclaimed "Kyoko-chan should be one of the maids!". The spiky haired boy could understand why she was volunteered, she as pretty, kind and caring, a girl who everyone loved. At one point he had a small crush on her, but that slowly faded away with time. Plus, so many people were going to beat him up because of that. The point is, he didn't like her romantically anymore.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Some students stayed for a bit, organising a small after school trip with their friends, some students quickly rushed out. Meanwhile, Tsuna slowly walked out of class, heading home. That's what he _had_ planned at least.

On his way home, he spotted a small bookstore. What interested the boy wasn't the fact that he hasn't seen this store before, but the book put in the display window, which had a brown cover and the beautifully printed golden words. _"Armonia Flower Dictionary"_ it read.

Tsuna didn't know why, but his intuition was telling him to buy it, so he did. He walked into the bookstore, took the book, and placed it on the counter. "That'll be $15", the cashier with white hair said, _'What a cheap book'_ thought the boy, and handed the white haired guy the money. The cashier smiled.

He didn't know why, but Tsuna felt like he's seen him before, or he was going to see him again. Not paying too much attention to these thoughts, he thanked the cashier and exited the bookstore.

When he did, he spotted a twinkle in a nearby bush. Confused, he slowly walked towards it and looked into the bush.

What he found was a… small, smooth, blue stone that had an azalea embedded in the middle. Tsuna smiled, _'What a beautiful stone… or gem'_ he thought to himself. Picking the smooth stone and placing it in his pockets, he finally walked home.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled as he stepped into his house, and was greeted by his lovely mother, "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!". The boy walked upstairs, excited to see what the book held.

Dropping his bag, he flopped into his chair and opened the book.

* * *

 ** _Index_**

 _Chapter 1: Flowers  
_ _\- Dictionary_

 _Chapter 2: Gems  
_ _\- Flame Attributes  
_ _\- Abilities_

 _Chapter 3: Fairies  
_ _\- Habitat  
_ _\- Diet  
_ _\- Flames_

 _Chapter 4: Elves  
_ _\- Habitat  
_ _\- Diet  
_ _\- Flames_

 _Chapter 5: Contracts  
_ _\- Summoning  
_ _\- Long term & Temporary Contracts_

 _Chapter X:_

* * *

' _Strange…'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at these chapters, _'I thought it was just a dictionary about flower language? How strange.'_ What was stranger though, was the faded writing next to Chapter X, it was so faded you couldn't even make out what it was.

The brown haired boy shrugged as he flipped through the book. Now he was more excited than before.

Fairies and elves were real? Tsuna was delighted, his small baby dreams were coming true! Unless this book was lying… but he decided to trust it. His intuition told him to after all.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother yelled from downstairs, "it's time for dinner!". "Ok I'm coming!" Tsuna shouted as he rushed downstairs to enjoy his meal. After that, nothing good really happened, he did his homework, had a bath then headed to bed.

Before he slept though, he took out his flower dictionary and began to read (starting from Chapter 2, because the first chapter wasn't as interesting). Soon enough he fell asleep, tired from his day at school.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Gems – Flame Attributes**_

 _Sky (Cielo)  
_ _The Flame of Armonia (Harmony)  
_ Commonly known as the _Sky Flame_ , a very rare flame which synchronises with its surroundings. Users with this flame possesses great insight, and it assimilates with its surroundings.  
Harmony represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.

 _Storm (Tempesta)  
_ _The Flame of Disintegrazione (Disintegration)  
_ Commonly known as the _Storm Flame_ , an offensive flame that can decay or break apart anything, including other flames. It minimizes flame attacks and enhances an attack's power.  
Disintegration represents a destructive nature and power.

 _Rain (Pioggia)  
_ _The Flame of Calma (Tranquility)  
_ Commonly known as the _Rain Flame_ , a flame that slows down movements or attacks. A barrier can be created with this flam, if someone enters it, they will be completely immobilised. It can weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement.

 _Sun (Sereno)  
_ _The Flame of Attivita (Activation)  
_ Commonly known as the _Sun Flame_ , a flame that grants enhanced speed, strength and healing, however overusing Activation can lead to cellular death. It also has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity.

 _Lightning (Fulmine)  
_ _The Flame of Indurimento (Hardening)  
_ Commonly known as the _Lightning Flame_ , a flame that enhances defensive techniques and thus is suited for shields and penetrating attacks. It can also harden and increase the firmness of objects.

 _Cloud (Nuvola)  
_ _The Flame of Riproduzione (Propagation)  
_ Commonly known as the _Cloud Flame_ , a flame that absorbs flames and causes things to grow or multiply. Propagation can even cause phenomenal growth and durability in humans, the effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques meaning to cover a great area. This flame has the ability to pull out and/or absorb flames.

 _Mist (Nebbia)  
_ _The Flame of Costruzione (Construction)  
_ Commonly known as the _Mist Flame_ , a flame that allows the user to creat illusions. It has the power to turn

* * *

A/N:  
I apologise for slow updates


	2. Pioggia Azalea

**A/N:** I apologise for the cut off explanation from the first chapter. I'll be posting the Mist explanation in the A/N

* * *

 _Mist (Nebbia)_

 _The Flame of Costruzione (Construction)_

Commonly known as the _Mist Flame_ , a flame that allows the user to create illusions. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions.

* * *

 _Ring ring_

A spiky haired boy rolled around in his bed.

 _Ring ring_

"Hnn…"

 _RIIIINNNNNNGGGGG_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Tsuna screamed as he fell off his bed, scared by his alarm. Quickly he stood up and turned it off. _'What the heck,'_ he thought, _'I forgot to turn my alarm off.'_

Suddenly, pain happened, under his right foot, lifting his foot up he found the blue stone he found yesterday.

Tsuna sat down and stared at the stone, he remembered reading something about a contract. _'Contract? What was it again, kiss?'_ he thought, trying to remember what he read when he quickly flipped through the book.

Picking up the stone he laughed, _'There is no way that this will work,'_ he thought to himself but gave the stone a light kiss anyways.

…

' _I knew it wouldn't-_ '

Suddenly, the stone began to glow light blue causing Tsuna to fall backwards. The light began to shine brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until the light disappeared. "W-what…" the boy stared.

A small, palm sized human emerged from the light. The little human, or Fairy, had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes, he wore a light blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts. The most interesting feature about him was the transparent baby blue wings on his back, its textures reminded Tsuna of water.

"W-What," Tsuna gaped as the supposed Fairy yawned, "Ahh, sure is nice to be free!" standing up he stared at the human in front of him, "you released me huh? Thanks!" he smiled.

Tsuna shook away his shock and was finally able to talk, "A-Are you a, Fairy?" he asked, "Yup! Name's Yamamoto Takeshi!" the confirmed fairy answered, "Heh, you could also call me a Rain Fairy" he added, "What's _your_ name?".

"Eh-, oh, my name's Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi but I prefer Tsuna… Wait! I didn't know Fairies were real!" Tsuna exclaimed as Yamamoto chuckled, "Haha! Well now you know."

"Can you fly?" Tsuna asked excitedly as he looked closer at the little Fairy known as Yamamoto, "Not exactly," the Rain Fairy answered, "I can hover though" he said as he demonstrated.

"Why were you… trapped inside that stone?" the spiky haired asked again, "Well, Fairies are born from a flower, and in the centre of that flower is a gem," _'Like an egg,'_ Tsuna thought to himself, "For the Fairy inside to come out, they either have to make a contract or hatches naturally because of certain conditions."

"So… I made a contract with you by releasing you from the, gem?" Yamamoto nodded, "It's not fun waiting in the gem, even though you see and learn everything from in there, it's really lonely" he sighed, "But thanks to you I can feel free, thank you Tsuna" he smiled. And Tsuna smiled back.

(Somewhere in his mind he was still shocked about the fact that Fairies, and possibly Elves, existed. Also, Yamamoto never told him why he was a Rain Fairy did he?).

The Rain Fairy's stomach grumbled and Tsuna snickered as he reached out his hand towards the Fairy, "I'll go find something for you to eat, wanna come? Mum's at work," Yamamoto sheepishly nodded and stepped onto the boy's hand. A perfect size.

Tsuna and the Fairy walked downstairs while the human boy wondered if Fairies were vegetarians. "What do Fairies eat?" he asked, _'I didn't read the section about it in the book,'_ Yamamoto began to think, "We eat anything really" he finally said.

When the two reached the kitchen, Tsuna set Yamamoto down on the kitchen counter and began to dig through the cabinets. Soon, he found some cookies and gave his Fairy friend some. "Chocolate chip!" the Fairy excitedly said before digging into the delicious snacks, "Mum made em." Tsuna added as he also munched on his cookie.

"Hey Tsuna, you got a garden?" Yamamoto asked as he finished his cookie (he only had one, since he's small), "Yup, why?" said boy answered, "mind taking me there? I feel like seeing it, or something haha" Tsuna nodded and allowed the Fairy to climb onto his hand again.

"Do you miss… home?" Tsuna asked while the two made their way to the garden, the Fairy answered, "I want to say I do, but I've only ever been to my 'home' when I was still in gem form, so I don't know much- ah!" Yamamoto suddenly jumped off Tsuna's palm and glided in front of the entrance to the garden, "I think there's a gem out there Tsuna!" he pointed towards a tree.

"E-Eh?! A Fairy gem?" the human boy asked excitedly as he opened the door for the little Fairy, who quickly made his way towards the tree he pointed at and looked up, "See? It's glowing red, I think it's a Storm Fairy!" Tsuna followed and also looked up, seeing the red gem hanging off some branches, "I'll, I'll try get it down?" he suggested, receiving a hesitant nod from his Fairy friend, "be careful Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and began to climb the tree, slowly moving towards the gem. In his mind many questions popped up, _'Will the gem break if I drop it by accident?' 'What if I fell?!'_ , but if this would allow him to make more friends then…!

The tree Tsunayoshi was climbing was, kind of tall. It's the height of four/five Tsunas! Why his mum even kept this tree, he would never figure out.

When the boy finally reached the branch which held the gem, he noticed that the red gem was stuck in a bird nest. Carefully climbing across the branch, he slowly stretched his arm into the nest and snatched the gem. "Yamamoto!" he called out, "I got it-"

 _Crack_

"Eh?"

 _Crack_

"Tsuna!"

 _Crack!_

Suddenly, the branch Tsunayoshi was climbing on cracked, letting the poor boy fall. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the gem tightly to his chest.

It was quick, and the boy had expected pain once he had hit the ground, however what he landed on was… not the ground.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and looked up, "Tsuna, you alright?" his saver asked.

...

"Eh?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fairies – Habitat**

Fairies are small creatures that live with nature. They normally live in the Fairy Kingdom, which is ruled by a King. There are many Kingdoms scattered around Earth, they are either located in a forest, or occasionally human civilisation (though this occurrence is very rare).

The only way to find the Kingdom is either by using a Fairy's Flame, or if the royalties of that Kingdom allows you, however, once again this is very rare.

 _The rest is too faded away to read._

* * *

 **A/N:** ahAHAH, I sure do love me some cliffhangers. I know what I'll be writing for the next chapter (tis all planned out, kinda) so I hope the wait won't be too long!  
It's pretty obvious what's gonna happen 'v'

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy that people read my thing /cries

About the book, I'm gonna update it in the future and maybe have a chapter dedicated to it or something, I'm not sure, but yea! Running low on book juices.

Look forward to the next chapter?


	3. Tempesta Daffoldil

…

 _I want to be free soon_

…

* * *

"EH?! Y-Yamamoto?!" Tsuna stared at the figure that carried him. It was definitely Yamamoto, the Fairy, but he was human sized ( _'Bigger than me!'_ the human boy thought later on).

"Tsuna? You hurt?" big Yamamoto asked as he inspected the boy in his arms, checking for wounds of any kind, "Ah! I'm fine I'm fine!" said boy exclaimed, then suddenly remembering what he was tightly holding onto, "The gem!" he slowly opened his fist.

Yamamoto smiled in relief and placed Tsuna on the grassy ground. With a small _poof!_ plus some smoke, the human sized Fairy reverted back into his little self and flopped onto the ground. "Ahh… never knew doing that took so much energy haha…" he sighed, "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, Yamamoto only shook his head and replied with "I'm just tired."

Tsuna nodded and turned his head back to the red gem he was holding, "Do I… make a contract…?" he asked as he examined the red gem. The gem was red, and had a daffodil embedded in it. If you listened closely, you could hear the soft sounds of a raging storm. Yamamoto thought about it for a bit before nodding, _'a contract with two fairies is allowed right?'_ he thought.

' _Uh, how do you do this again,'_ Tsunayoshi gave the red gem a small kiss and laid it in front of him, then waited, _'I wonder what this Fairy will look like?'_ he thought to himself. After a few seconds the gem began to shine a bright, light red colour, it shined brighter, and brighter, until the light disappeared and there stood a Fairy who was as small as Yamamoto (though he was a bit shorter).

The Fairy had grey hair and green eyes. He wore a red hoodie that had short sleeves matched with tan coloured pants. On his back was transparent, light red wings that looked like they had a storm in them in if you looked closely.

"And… who the hell are you?" the newly born Fairy asked as he glared at the human boy in front of him and the Yamamoto who smiled happily while Tsuna gulped, "Um, uh…" the storm winged Fairy expression turned into an annoyed one "Well?!"

Tsuna yelped, _'Why is this one so violent?!'_ he thought to himself. Yamamoto laughed and answered for his human friend, "He's Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna and I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!". The Storm Fairy's annoyed expression turned into a more annoyed, "I don't really care who the hell you are but-"

"Tsuna here made a contract with your gem and you're free cause of him y'know," the Rain Fairy proudly nodded at what he had said, the other Fairy twitched, "And if it wasn't for him, you would've been trapped in that gem for a very looooooong time!".

The stormy winged Fairy gulped and looked up at Tsuna, "I… I'm Gokudera Hayato!" he suddenly exclaimed and kneeled before the human, "I apologise for my rude behaviour earlier Tsuna-sama! To make up for my actions I'LL RIP OFF MY WINGS-"

"GOKUDERA NO!" Tsuna cried out and gently held Gokudera's tiny Fairy hands, "It's fine!", he smiled at the Fairy in front of him, causing Gokudera to blush lightly and then nod.

"Also you don't have to call me Tsuna-sama…" Tsunayoshi added, "No! Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama," Gokudera retorted, "And I will do anything for Tsuna-sama even if it means I die!"

…

"EH?! You don't have to go that far!"

' _What happened to him?!'_ , Tsuna thought to himself, _'He's personality had a 360 degrees turn…'._ Yamamoto only laughed earning himself a glare from Gokudera, "Just because Tsuna-sama's my saviour doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you alright?!" though this only made the Rain Fairy laugh more.

Suddenly, Gokudera's stomach loudly rumbled, "Ah! We have some cookies in the kitchen, let's go eat them?" Tsuna suggested in which the Storm Fairy sheepishly nodded. The human smiled and reached both his hands out for the two Fairies to climb onto, resulting in Gokudera apologising over and over again about stepping on his master or something. Tsuna honestly didn't mind.

When they had reached Tsuna's kitchen, he placed the two Fairies down on a table and handed them both some cookies (and also eating some himself). "Thank you Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera munched happily into his cookie whilst Yamamoto did the same. Tsuna smiled again, he never knew having friends could be so nice, even though his friends aren't exactly human.

"Tsu-kun! I'm home!" a voice called startling the three who were eating their cookies, suddenly Tsuna remembered that even though his mother had work today, she was coming home early. _'Hiiee! What do I do what do I do…!'_ the human mentally panicked as his mother approached the kitchen. "Ah Tsu-kun! We'll be eating curry for dinner today so don't eat too much cookies-! Oh! What beautiful stones" Tsuna's mother, Nana, exclaimed as she examined the two blue and red stones on the kitchen table.

' _Huh? Yamamoto and Gokudera turned back into gems…?'_ the human boy thought to himself before answering, "Y-yeah I found them… welcome home mother, I'm gonna go… do my homework." Nana smiled and watched as her son picked up the two stones and walked upstairs. The kind mother placed her groceries down and began to cook dinner.

Once Tsuna had reached his room, he flopped down into his chair and placed the two gems on his desk. "Y-Yamamoto? Gokudera?" he asked the Fairies, though it looked like he was talking to himself. Suddenly, the two gems started to shine, then as the light faded away, Tsuna's two Fairy friends appeared.

"Yo Tsuna!" greeted the Rain Fairy, "Tsuna-sama I apologise for suddenly disappearing like that!" the other Fairy kneeled before his master. Tsuna shook his head and lifted Gokudera up by his shirt, forcing him to stand up, "Listen Gokudera, you don't have to kneel before me, we're… we're friends!"

The Storm Fairy's eyes began to tear up as Yamamoto laughed in the background. "By the way Tsuna," Yamamoto began, "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"You can hear me in the gem?!" Tsuna softly cried out, otherwise his mother's going to think he's talking to himself. Yamamoto laughed, "Yup!"

"F-Fine, I'll do it…" Tsuna pulled out his homework and began to work on them until dinner time. Meanwhile, Gokudera tried to help his beloved master while Yamamoto surfed the web with Tsuna's phone and was reading about baseball.

After awhile Tsuna's mother called for him to come downstairs to eat, though there was one problem.

How were the Fairies going to eat without being discovered?

"Um mother…" Tsuna began shyly, causing his mother to turn around from the rice cooker, "Could I eat my dinner in my room today? I uh, really want to complete my homework…"

Nana beamed and nodded, "Of course! What a good boy you are! Call me if you need me, I'll be watching TV"

Tsunayoshi thanked his mother, scooped some more curry and rice into his bowl (since he was sharing), sneakily stole some plastic spoons and trudged upstairs. He entered his room again and placed his bowl down, which contained Nana's deliciously cooked curry and rice. He handed the spoons to his Fairy friends and they began to eat. But not before a wave of "I can't eat out of Tsuna-sama's bowl!" and "Thank you"s from Gokudera.

The three quickly finished the delicious curry, then Tsuna took the bowl downstairs for his mother to wash. Yamamoto flopped and lied down on the desk, "Man! Tsuna's mother sure is good at cooking!" Gokudera glared, "Of course! She's related to Tsuna-sama afterall. The Rain Fairy just laughed, for the tenth time today.

Tsuna walked back into his room and began to dig through his wardrobes for clothes, "I'm going to take a shower- Do Fairies need showers?" he questioned. "We can if we want to," replied Gokudera, "We don't _have_ to though, there's this thing inside our bodies that always keep us clean or something." Yamamoto added.

"You idiot! That thing you're talking about keeps us moisturised and-"

Tsuna backed away into his bathroom. He had this feeling that Gokudera was going to rant about _this thing_ and that'll probably last for awhile, at least that's what Tsuna's feelings told him. Plus, he could read the flower dictionary anytime he wanted (not that he didn't want to listen to Gokudera's educational rant, it's just that he felt the book would be easier to understand.)

The human floated in his bath and sighed, _'It sure is amazing…'_ he thought to himself, _'That Fairies exist and… I'm friends with them… I kinda want to sleep… wait! I can't fall asleep in the bath I'll faint!'_ Tsunayoshi quickly got out of the bath, did his routine and retreated to his bed. "Night mother!" he yelled, "Goodnight Tsu-kun" Nana's voice came from downstairs.

"I'm going to sleep guys… guys?"

The Fairies were playing cards (where they got them, Tsuna had no idea) and Gokudera was yelling at the other Fairy, "YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY"

Tsunayoshi sighed and tucked himself into bed, "You guys have fun with that…" and after awhile the human fell asleep.

Gokudera immediately shut up, bowed to Tsuna (it was his goodnight) and turned back into his gem. Yamamoto laughed, "G'night Tsuna" he then too turned back into his gem.

"Goodnight…" Tsunayoshi mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for chapter three! No book chapter this time but there'll be one next chapter, my uploading schedule is one chapter one week so ye  
Have a nice daay


	4. Author's Note

It's the holidays so I'll be taking a break from writing (I want to enjoy it) thank you for understanding.

I apologise for not updating the past few weeks I was quite busy with school.

~ Ivori


	5. Update

I will no longer update this fic once every week because of a lack of motivation, I'm not discontinuing the story but sorry about that.


End file.
